


When In Tokyo

by zai24



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cafe AU, College AU, M/M, Neighbors, They all just met for the first time, slow burn i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zai24/pseuds/zai24
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is starting his life as a university student in Tokyo. He's hoping for getting by his four years in peace, find a nice part-time job and be in a quiet neighborhood.
However, life can be as shitty as his personality sometimes.
He's stuck with noisy neighborhoods, there's an over eager work mate on his new work place, and there's one of his neighbors that has a perpetual bed head who always provokes him.





	1. Arrival in Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first shot at writing a fanfiction about my OTP. I might not be able to capture their whole personality here, but I hope you could all still appreciate this one.

Tall, lanky Tsukishima Kei has been to Tokyo a few times already, but they were all just brief visits to his older brother who has been living there since his university years. Now, though, he's going to live as well in Tokyo to start his university as a Biology student. He had always known life in Tokyo will be different compared to the quiet and familiar streets of Miyagi, but he still couldn't quite yet grasp the liveliness of the city. Even though his brother is in the same city, he opted to live alone which Akiteru tried to argue with him about. His brother gave up when Kei didn’t budge to his reasons on why they should just live together.

 

Taking out the last of his belongings, he looked around the small 1-LDK apartment his parents bought for him. He told them that he could just rent but they just smiled at him and handed to him the keys. It's small with minimal furniture around- a twin bed, a study table, a closet, a small cabinet where his books and some of his favorite dinosaur figurines are displayed.

   
It's his first day in his apartment and it took him all day to clean up and fix his things. His belongings have been delivered to his apartment since last week and all he needed to do is to put them to their right places. He could have waited to finish up everything on the next day since it's a weekend and Akiteru volunteered to help, but he doesn't have anything to do. He had planned to open a box or two but the next thing he knows, he's on the last box already. Akiteru would surely be whining at him tomorrow for taking his chance to help his little brother.

 

He still has two weeks before class starts but he decided to move in early so that he could have a feel of the place and be familiarized with his surroundings.  He also wanted to look for a part-time job early since once his class starts he won't be able to find time to look for one. He decided to do that the day after tomorrow.

  
Finally, after placing the last piece of his clothes into his wardrobe cabinet, he stood up and stretched out his body.  He assessed his surrounding and felt satisfied seeing that everything is on their rightful places. Yawning, he suddenly felt bone tired from moving all day. He walked to his bed foregoing the thought of a nice shower. He flops himself to his bed covered by a dinosaur bed sheet and snuggled to his favorite Stegosaurus stuff toy.

 

An incessant loud knock woke Tsukishima up. He groaned to himself and cursed whoever was on the other side of his door. He looked at the digital clock on his bedside table and saw a big, red 7:30 am flashing brightly. He groaned and cursed some more. One thing you should know about Tsukishima is that he is never a morning person.

 

With knitted brows and a scowl featured on his face, Tsukishima grabbed his eyeglass and made his way to his door. The knocking stopped already but he could hear voices coming from the other side of the door. The voices are too muffled for him to hear clearly what they are talking about. So he’s going to murder not just one person. Well isn’t his first day in Tokyo starting fine?

 

“What?!” He roughly opened the door and snarled at the three people standing by his door. A guy with a white-grey hair sticking up that looks like an owl has his one hand raised about to knock again. Instead of feeling intimidated like others do when Tsukishima is wearing his scowl, the owl person just grinned and raised both his arms like a bansai.

 

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” The owl person greeted enthusiastically. A nerve in Tsukishima’s head ticked. The owl looking person was about to say something again but got pulled by a shorter black haired guy.

“Bokuto-san, not everyone is a morning person like you so tone down! I told you we should wait until later.” The guy reprimanded, sending an apologetic smile to Tsukishima. Tsukishima decided he likes the guy already.

 

“It seems like we have disturbed your sleep.”

 

Well no shit Sherlock. Tsukishima thought.

 

“Sorry about that. This excitable owl just wanted to greet our new neighbor.” Tsukishima directed his attention to the other person of this trio. If anything, he doesn’t look too apologetic; more like amused.

 

The guy is almost as tall as Tsukishima. He has a bad case of a bed head and it made him wonder if it’s a bird nest or not. A sly grin is playing on his lips that made Tsukishima dislikes the guy right away. He looks like the type of person who is full of mischief and a total pain in the ass.

 

The word neighbor caught Tsukishima’s attention, and that made his nerve twitch a little bit more. He’s already seeing the future headaches he will be having with this kind of neighborhood.

 

 _“It’s a peaceful neighbor, Kei. So you don’t have anything to worry about.”_ Tsukishima heard his mother say when she was helping him pack his clothes.

 

So much for a peaceful neighbor. He sighed.

 

“Well thank you for your very loud welcoming.” Tsukishima started as he directed his words to the one called Bokuto. He managed to keep the irritation out of his tone. Almost.

 

“I would have totally appreciated it if you didn’t try breaking down my door though. Well, if that is all you have to say, I’m going back to bed.”

 

Stepping back a bit, ready to shut the door and snuggle underneath his comforter, Tsukishima hears a low whistle.

 

“Aren’t we so sour in the morning, megane-kun?” A nerve twitched. He was right to dislike this guy. Tsukishima raised his brows at the bed headed guy who is now wearing a shit eating grin. Not one to back down, Tsukishima shot his own insult.

 

“Don’t we look like such a nest first thing in the morning, bed head-san? You could use some hair brush, you know. Well, have a pleasant day.” He noticed how the smallest among the three (he still doesn’t know his name) tried his best not to laugh but his shoulders are obviously shaking. He could not say the same with the guy named Bokuto.

 

The guy looks like he’s going to die from too much laughing.

 

“Bwahahahah!!! Bro, he owned you! Bwahahahahahahahaha! Wow! I didn’t think someone could shot you down like that Kuroo.” Tears are trickling down his face while he is hunched over a little bit already.

 

“Shut up, Bokuto!” The guy named Kuroo scowled at his friend before looking at him.

 

Tsukishima smirks, feeling like he won a silent battle between him and the bed head guy. Before they could start a verbal war, Tsukishima bowed and closed the door. He didn’t bother knowing if they are still standing on his doorstep.

 

Finally, time to get back to bed!

 

Not two hours later, though, another series of knocks woke Tsukishima up. He groaned again, trying to cancel out the noise by clamping down a pillow on his ears. The knocks, though, are incessant.

 

“Goddamn it! What is with these people?! Why can’t they let me take a peaceful sleep?” He marched off to his door ready to chew the head off of his neighbors, but, instead, it’s Akiteru standing on his doorstep.

 

“Hey Kei!” Akiteru greeted enthusiastically, ignoring the scowling face of his younger brother.

 

“Nii-san.” Tsukishima acknowledged his older brother. He stepped aside to let Akiteru in. “Can you not please knock down my door? Christ, you’re the second one already. Goodness! Does no one know how to properly knock these days?”

 

“Sorry Kei. It’s just I’ve been calling you and I figured you are sleeping so yeah. Oh and I brought you stuffs.” Akiteru answered as he entered Tsukishima’s apartment. He’s so used to Tsukishima’s annoyed rambling already that everything he is saying enters his one ear and goes out on the other.

 

Tsukishima closed the door behind them and took the plastic bag Akiteru is holding. Placing the stuffs Akiteru brought on his kitchen counter, he proceeded to make some tea for the two of them. Tsukishima guessed he really can’t go back to sleep now.

 

“What do you mean by second one a while ago? Did someone come up here already? And why are your things already in place? I told you I’ll help you.” Tsukishima doesn’t have to turn around to know that his brother is pouting.

 

“I had nothing to do yesterday.” Tsukishima stirred the tea still not looking at his brother.

 

“Oh well. But who got you so grumpy so early in the morning?” An irritated huff came out of Tsukishima’s mouth 

 

“Yeah. Just some annoying, loud neighbors who wanted to welcome me.” Tsukishima answered indignantly like he didn’t want to be reminded anymore that he really has those kinds of people living near him.

 

Akiteru chuckled.

 

“I do hope you didn’t scowl at them like you did a while ago.” Tsukishima didn’t answer and just continued preparing the tea.

 

“Kei, please tell me you didn’t.” Tsukishima pretended he is not hearing his brother anymore. Where did he put that dinosaur tea cup again?

 

“Kei, seriously. That is rude even for you. They were just welcoming you! You should apologize.” Akiteru reprimanded.

 

“Well sorry for being such an unfriendly jerk!” Tsukishima retorted while setting down the tea cups on his small table.

 

He realized that already that he was a bit rude that morning after lying down for quite some time on his bed. He knew he should apologize. But each time he remembers that shit eating grin of the bed headed guy, it just irritates him so much.

 

“You’re not a complete jerk lil bro. You’re really just grumpy in the morning and a total salty kid for the rest of the day. But you’re a good kid. Ah you used to be so cute.” Tsukishima didn’t answer anymore and just took a sip from his cup.

 

They talked a little bit more. Akiteru told him about how he is faring on his chosen course and how they are going to have a volleyball practice match with one of their rival team. Of course, Akiteru told him to join a volleyball team again which he only answered with a roll of the eye.

                                                                           

He already did it for four years; it’s time for him to focus on other things. Besides he never really like the sports. Or, that’s what he keeps telling his self.

 

After some time, Akiteru left telling him he will visit again. With no one talk to and nothing left to do, Tsukishima booted up his laptop and opened his browser to look for part-time jobs. Minutes later, a ping came through alerting him that he has a new email.

 

It is from Yamaguchi. His freckled childhood friend decided to study abroad. Although he misses his friend, Tsukishima is proud of him. He’s been a ball of nerves while waiting for his acceptance letter and Tsukishima could only roll his eyes with Yachi telling his boyfriend that it will be fine.

 

He opened the email and photo of Yamaguchi’s university greeted him. Yamaguchi narrated in his email how he has settled down already in his university dorm and how amazing the whole campus is. He’s still finding it hard to adjust his body clock but he’s getting there. He was really frightened at first but the people there really are friendly and accommodating.

 

Tsukishima answered back with his own experience, never forgetting to include those noisy neighbors he has. After sending it, he went back to hunting for a job.


	2. Part-time job in Tokyo

The second day in Tokyo found Tsukishima weaving through the crowded street of the city. He dropped by his university this morning to get his schedule and to familiarize himself around. After two hours of going around, he went to his first interview for his part-time job.

He knew how busy Tokyo is. He knew just how populated the city is compared to his hometown. He knew all of these and yet it still grates his nerve how he would get bump by someone from time to time. Jesus. Is everyone blind here?

He huffed and huffed trying to temper his self. He should get used to this. This is going to be his life from now on; rushing businessman always on the phone, loud chattering students that doesn’t have a care if they are disturbing someone, throngs of people. He has to get used to this. 

That’s why it is a huge relief when he finally sees the place he was looking for. The word Crow Café in smooth cursive writing is written on their small sign board with a small crow perched on a tree branch. The place is only a 10 minute walk from his university and his place and it did help that the café has very good reviews about having one of the best strawberry cheesecakes in the city. He could attest to that later on.

A soft chime echoed around the quaint café when he entered. The store is small but the cozy vibe it has made Tsukishima wonder if he really is in Tokyo. The street where it’s located is quiet as well. It’s only an hour before noon strikes and the place is already full. There are people in line for take-outs and mostly of the customers are people the same age as him.

Noticing that one of the waiting staff is free, Tsukishima walked to him to inquire about their opening. Sugawara Koushi introduced himself to Tsukishima.

“You can just call me Suga. That’s what everyone calls me. And you?”

“Tsukishima Kei.”

Their brief exchange already made Tsukishima like Suga’s mother like presence.

After a while he found himself being interviewed by the store owner, Ukai Kenshin. He found out that the store just opened early this year and is already gaining popularity that’s why they are looking for an additional staff, especially now that classes is about to start.

Tsukishima will be lying if he says that he wasn’t nervous. He knew his personality really doesn’t suit this kind of work – interacting with people and being pleasant to others. He could tolerate most of people and that’s probably enough to try this line of work. He hopes so. He will start the next day around ten in the morning for his orientation, but he was told he could stay around to observe for the meantime.

Sugawara congratulated him while giving him his uniform. Tsukishima thanked him and proceeded on trying out if it fits.

“Well don’t you look good on that uniform?” Sugawara complimented. It isn’t anything fancy, really. It’s just a simple black polo shirt that contrasts his pale skin tone. The logo of the café is embroidered at the right part of the shirt almost above his heart. Even the black and white striped apron looks simple. The khaki pants stops just right below his knee. 

“Thank you.” Tsukishima is never bashful and is never good with compliments but he did blush a little at that. He changed back to his casual clothes after.

“You can pick a table anywhere to observe. I’ll introduce to you to everyone later.” 

He went to one table and decided to give their famous strawberry shortcake a taste. The reviews didn’t lie.

Tsukishima is introduced to other staffs later on. They all seem nice and he thinks he could work well with them. He takes back what he said on his first day.

Hinata Shoyou is a very excitable short orange haired guy that spouts words he can’t understand when he shares stories that he finds amazing. He is of the same year as him. Hinata was has having his day off when Tsukishima was introduced to everyone. When they were introduced to each other by Sawamura Daichi, one of their baristas, he was bombarded right away by questions like how tall are you, do you play volleyball, and man I wish I have your height. 

Tsukishima couldn’t help himself but to give a sarcastic remark about him staying short forever. Well that infuriated the orange haired boy. Before Hinata and Tsukishima get into verbal war, Suga already went in between to stop them. Tsukishima thought he’ll be sacked right off the bat but the owner just told them not to do it in front of the guests and at least, there’s something that could finally entertain us.

Daichi could only shake his head while Sugawara just snickered. 

Tsukishima’s job is to serve orders for the guests, along with Hinata and Kiyoko Shimizu – the goddess of the café as the male customers always say. Sugawara and Nishinoya Yuu are the one handling the cashier. Daichi along with Azumane Asahi and Tanaka Ryuu are the baristas.

He emailed Yamaguchi during the weekend about his new co-workers and received a reply that it wouldn’t be you Tsukki if you don’t insult someone but he should stop doing that and that he’s proud of Tsukishima for finding a part-time job. Yamaguchi also asked him how his new neighbors are and Tsukishima was reminded by his few encounters with them that week.

It is impossible not to meet them since his neighbors are just living 2 doors away from him. The room between them is vacant and that is the only reprieved Tsukishima could have for living on the same floor with those trio.

On his second day on his work, Tsukishima finally got to know the name of the short raven haired guy. He is the one manning the cashier when his neighbor dropped by their café to order some iced latte.

“Oh it’s you.” The raven haired guy says. Tsukishima just give a nod of acknowledgement before taking his order. He still doesn’t know how to talk to his neighbor and there’s still that apology he owes. 

“I’m Akaashi Keiji. I forgot to introduce myself the other day.” Akaashi Keiji smiled at him and Tsukishima knew he could get along well him. 

“Tsukishima Kei.” Tsukishima took Akaashi’s hand for a shake.

“I’m really sorry for disturbing you the other day. Those two really….are a handful sometimes but they are nice people. It’s just it’s been a while since we got a neighbor.” Akaashi huffed out the last part like he is also asking himself why he is still living with them. Tsukishima wondered if their previous neighbor moved out because of them.

“I could tell. I’m sorry as well…for uhmmm…for being rude. I’m really just not a morning person.” Tsukishima doesn’t usually apologize but he awkwardly does when he knows he is on the wrong.

Akaashi heard his name being called for his order.

“It’s alright. We were the one on the wrong anyway. I hope we could talk again soon.” Akaashi said before he took his order and disappeared among the crowds when he went out.

Soon came right away as Akaashi and Tsukishima bumped into each again the next day when he was going home. He later found out that Akaashi is having his part time job as well on the same street as a waiting staff in a restaurant.

“You must be lucky to find a part time job right away. It took me almost a month before I found one.” Akaashi shared to him.

“Yeah. I didn’t want to start looking for one when class starts.” Akaashi nodded in agreement.

They shared stories about each other, already starting to get to know each other. Tsukishima found out that Akaashi is a year older than him and is taking up a pre-med course. He also found out the name of his other two neighbors while Akaashi shared some of their antics – Bokuto Kotarou and Kuroo Tetsurou. He also found out that said two guys are both part of their university volleyball team and that they are all studying in the same university.

Tsukishima thought how small his world can be in this huge city. They are not only neighbors but university mates as well. He hoped internally that he doesn’t see the other two most of the time. 

Half-way to their apartment, an unmistakable voice called out to his new found friend. Tsukishima internally groaned. He is not ready to deal with his loud neighbors yet.

“AKAASHIIIII!!!!” They both halted on their walk and turned to the direction of the voice. There is Bokuto Kotarou waving his hand like a kid while running on full speed towards them. It scared Tsukishima for a moment if they will be hit by the freight that is Bokuto but he decreased his speed the moment he’s near them. He did, however, jump onto Akaashi and planted a smack on the other’s lips.

Well, that was surprising. He wondered how many same sex couples he will discover on the span of one week. Just the other day he caught Daichi and Suga wrap around each other in the staff room. Suga was sitting on Daichi’s lap while the other has his arms wrap around Suga’s waist while they share a rather heated kiss. Tsukishima just shrugged and entered the staff room making the couple jumped onto their feet, and stumbling on their words as they apologize. Tsukishima said it was fine but they should lock the door next time they decide to play tonsil hockey. That made the other two blushes to their feet.

Anyway, back at present time. Bokuto is now affectionately nuzzling his nose on Akaashi’s neck still not aware of Tsukishima’s presence. Akaashi tried his best to push away his lover but Bokuto’s hold on him is tight.

In a stern voice, Akaashi told Bokuto to stop and he should mind his surroundings. Bokuto give a peck on Akaashi’s neck one last time before he lifted his head from Akaashi’s neck and saw Tsukishima. Akaashi is trying his best to get his composure back.

“Oya? It’s neighborhood-kun! Are you going home as well?” Bokuto beamed at him while he intertwined his fingers with Akaashi. 

“Bokuto-san. This is Tsukishima.” Akaashi introduced. Bokuto’s free hand grabs Tsukishima’s hand and shakes them.

“Nice meeting you Tsukishima. I hope we get along well from now on.” Tsukishima wondered about that. He smiled politely and introduced himself that made Bokuto beam again. Akaashi whispered something to Bokuto that made the other widen his eyes.

“Errr hmmmm…I also apologize for disturbing you days before. I hope we’re past that incident already.” Whatever Akaashi whispered to Bokuto surely is effective because the owl man is suddenly pouting and mumbling but Akaashi that Akaashi ignored and just gave a stern glance towards Bokuto.

“Where’s Kuroo san?” He heard Akaashi asked.

“He’s buying us dinner since he lost today on our practice.” Bokuto turned towards him and asked if he wanted to eat dinner with them. Tsukishima declined saying he still have something to do.

They walked home after that. He thought along the way that maybe he could also get used to these people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one posting. I hope you guys enjoy this. Chapter 3 is on its way. Chow!


	3. The Black Cat in Tokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time they're meeting again since they met.

It is around Tsukishima’s second week in his job when Kuroo appeared again before him.

Tsukishima is on evening shift and is the one in charge of taking order. He likes the evening crowd compared to the morning since there are less people. It’s quiet, no rush hour and no continuous ringing of their chime. It’s probably because after a day’s hard work, everyone just wants to find a nice place to relax while sipping a nice hot mug of coffee. The only noise going around the store is Hinata’s continuous blabbering about his day and the try outs for the volleyball team. He later found out that they are also studying in the same university.

It is around quarter to nine when he heard the chime signaling that they have a new customer. He stops listening to Hinata’s story and went to the counter to greet the customer only to be greeted first.

“Oya! If it isn’t megane-kun.” Tsukishima almost grimaced at hearing that voice. He only heard it once, but their first meeting was enough exposure already to the man for him to remember. His instinctive response is to retort, but stopped himself.

Dealing with Bokuto for two straight hours a while ago is too exhausting already. He has not talked that long with Kuroo but he could tell already that he’s more difficult to deal with. So the best way to keep their interaction short is to take his order fast so he could leave right away.

“Good evening. Welcome to Crow Café. What would you like to order?”

Kuroo looked at the menu over Tsukishima’s head, his eyes jumping from one board to the other. Tsukishima took this time to properly observe the man.

Kuroo, as usual, is sporting his bed-head hair. Tsukishima pondered if the man purposely styles his hair that way thinking he looks cool or something. He rolled his eyes internally at that thought. He has narrowed golden eyes that remind him of a mischievous cat. He’s probably taller than Kuroo with just a few centimeters. Tsukishima’s eyes glided down to his physique and realized that compared to him Kuroo has a wider built and longer reach.

“Like what you see?” Kuroo’s eyes were glinting in mirth when he caught Tsukishima staring at him. Tsukishima tried to maintain a stoic face but he is pretty much sure that there is a traitorous pink shading his cheeks. Tsk.

To show that he was not affected with being caught, Tsukishima made a show of obviously giving Kuroo, another head to toe in a much slower pace, like he’s truly scrutinizing every part of Kuroo with a very uninterested look on his face.

Unbeknownst to Tsukishima, Kuroo is doing the same. Tsukishima is pretty that’s for sure. Kuroo had known that since that morning the three of them showed up in front of their neighbor’s door. His pale skin really stands out on the black uniform of the café. And behind those glasses, he could see that he has pretty eyes.

Along with his pretty face though is that salty personality he has. He only meant to tease the blond that morning but it totally backfired. He didn’t think he would be insulted as a retort. And the blond has the audacity to look so smug like he won.

He was pretty sure then that their neighbor is pretty interesting.

Since then, he hasn’t seen the blond even once and never got the chance to know his name until Akaashi reprimanded Bokuto to stop bothering Tsukishima at his work.

_“_ _What? But I was just trying to talk to him?” Bokuto looked appalled he even dropped the pork he was about to eat._

_They were in the middle of dinner when Akaashi brought up the subject._

_“Exactly, Bokuto san. You should not do that while Tsukishima-kun’s working. You’ll give trouble for him.”_

_“I was just being a good neighbor, Akaashi. I just want to befriend him but he always rolls his eyes every time he sees me.” Bokuto pouted as he complained, but proceeded on eating the pork he just dropped._

_“As I said, it’s because you keep on bothering him.” Bokuto was about to complain when he choked on what he was eating. Akaashi gave him water right away._

_Kuroo couldn’t help but butt-in on the conversation upon knowing that they are talking about their neighbor._

_“Tsukishima? Are you talking about megane-kun two doors down?”_

_This is the first time he’s hearing this. A week has already passed since they met megane-kun who is called Tsukishima. He didn’t know that the owl couple has been talking to their neighbor._

_“Yes, Kuroo-san. I saw him working in Crow café when I dropped by one time to buy latte.”_

_Kuroo’s familiar with that café. He has eaten a few times there already and is friend with Sawamura._

_“How did you get to talk to him though?” Kuroo questioned Bokuto._

_“Oh I bumped into him and Akaashi once when I was going home after we had a practice. Then the next day, I passed by his working place when I was about to pick up Akaashi.”_

_“And he’s been bothering Tsukishima-kun ever since.” Akaashi added, giving Bokuto a disapproving look._

_Kuroo just nodded and the conversation ended with Akaashi reminding Bokuto not to talk to Tsukishima while he’s in the middle of work and Bokuto answering with I get it already._

That conversation was last night and now here he is, standing in front of his neighbor.

“Huh. Not really. With that hair? Nah, I have seen better ones.” Tsukishima scoffed as he crossed his arms.

“Now you see here…” Kuroo is about to go on explaining how he has no control over the style of his hair since it’s his natural bed head and have tried everything to tame it to no avail, when Tsukishima cut him off.

Rude

“Are you going to order? Because if not you really are just wasting both of our time here.” Tsukishima says out impatiently.

Kuroo suddenly put his hands on the counter and leaned a little towards Tsukishima.

“I’m quite enjoying myself actually. I find talking to you pretty fun.” This has taken Tsukishima aback. It almost made him speechless. He could not tell if Kuroo’s making fun of him or is actually genuine.

Most people that Tsukishima have met would either start avoiding him or dislike him once they got a taste of his sarcasm and cold attitude. Only Yamaguchi had the guts to befriend him.

“I don’t remember us talking that long for you to conclude talking to me is fun.” This is the only time they are able to talk again after that incident on his first day in Tokyo. To add up to that, their exchange was something you can’t really call cordial.

Kuroo is probably messing with him.

“Then we can start now.”

“I don’t have time talking to you.” Tsukishima has lots of time actually. It’s not like there are any customers right now who’s in need of getting tended to.

“I don’t see any other person in line though?” Kuroo says matter-of-factly, earning a hard glare from Tsukishima.

Of course, there will be close to none customers coming in now since people rarely go down this street around this time. He knows that but he can’t understand the reason why Kuroo is pushing this.

“I’m not sure if that hair of yours hinders your eyesight too much, but if you haven’t noticed I’m still working.” Kuroo is about to complain for getting a jab again because of his hair but didn’t continue, instead he asked Tsukishima what time he’ll finish.

“And why should I let you know?” Tsukishima looks suspiciously at Kuroo.

“Kuroo-san!” Both Tsukishima and Kuroo look at Hinata who suddenly popped out of nowhere.

Kuroo greeted Hinata back and Tsukishima wondered how these two got to know each other. He remembered then that Hinata was trying out on their university’s volleyball team.

“Oh, and Tsukishima is going out by 10pm.” Hinata informs Kuroo before heading to the customer who’s asking for another cup of tea.

“Thanks Hinata!” Kuroo beamed back at Tsukishima like a cat that got the cream.

Tsukishima is going to strangle that midget.

“Great. I’ll have one slice of cheesecake and one regular size of iced white chocolate mocha latte.”

Kuroo left an exact amount before he walked off and went to a vacant table. Bewildered, Tsukishima took the money and punched in Kuroo’s order.

Kuroo’s not thinking of waiting for him, right? That’s ridiculous. Why would he even do that?

However, as the time gets nearer by 10pm and he has seen no sign of Kuroo leaving yet, he is assured now that Kuroo is really waiting for him. Why is he so persistent? Tsukishima dreaded for 10pm to come.

And so, when the clock finally struck 10pm he went to the locker room and changes right away. He could always use the back door to go home, but when he got out, Kuroo is waiting for him outside, wearing his shit eating grin. Damn it.

“Oh there you are. Thought you were planning on ditching me. You really took a long time to change, megane-kun.” Kuroo pushes off himself from the wall and walks to Tsukishima. Tsukishima knows that Kuroo knows he really intended on ditching him. He could totally see it on the way Kuroo looks so self-satisfied that he caught Tsukishima.

“I don’t ever remember agreeing to you waiting for me.” Tsukishima walks ahead and left Kuroo, ignoring the fact the Kuroo saw through his plan.

“You’re not so friendly megane-kun.” Kuroo follows and walks right beside Tsukishima.

“Not my problem and stop calling me that.”

“Tsukki then?” Kuroo has his arms at the back of his head.

“What? No. Don’t call me that. How’d you even know my name?” Tsukishima halts on his step and faces Kuroo who has stopped walking as well.

“I heard from Akaashi and Bokuto. And you were wearing your name tag. Anyway, Tsukishima’s too long, so Tsukki’s fine.” Kuroo starts walking again with that grin plastered on his face. One of these day’s he’s going to wipe the grin off his face.

“Absolutely not.” Tsukishima huffs out. He can’t believe this. How can Kuroo, who he just met, casually call him with his nickname like they’ve been friends for so long? No one has ever called him with that nickname but Yamaguchi. It even took his childhood friend so long before he was able to call him Tsukki.

“Hurry Tsukki or I’ll leave you.” Kuroo calls out to him but kept on walking. Tsukishima clucked his tongue and starts walking.

He doesn’t know why but he’s pretty sure Kuroo won’t really leave him. They’d most likely see who’s the stubborn one and who’d bend first, but he’s not in the mood at the moment to play mind games with Kuroo.

“Stop calling me that. And why did you even wait for me?”

“Well, you said you don’t have time to talk to me so I waited for you so we could talk.” Kuroo says it like it’s an obvious fact when Tsukishima could not, for the life of him, still get why Kuroo is so persistent on talking with him.

“I didn’t know you want to talk to me so badly, Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima says haughtily.

“Hey now! We are neighbors now and you’ve been talking with both Akaashi and Bokuto. That’s pretty unfair. I just want to get to know you as well.”

“Well good luck with that.” Tsukishima knows he’s someone who is hard to be friends with and he’s not exactly an easy person to be around with. Those who have tried gave up right away since they couldn’t keep up with his personality. That’s why he is thankful to Yamaguchi for putting up with him, even though he receives most of the brunt of his sharp tongue.

It won’t be long before his neighbors stop talking to him.

During their ten minute walk, Kuroo did most of the taking while Tsukishima listened and it seems like Kuroo didn’t mind. Tsukishima thinks there’s nothing worth sharing about his life so he let Kuroo share stories that he might not remember tomorrow. Tsukishima already knows that Kuroo plays in their university volleyball team but he learned tonight that he’s a middle blocker. He also learned that Kuroo’s hair is a natural bed head which Tsukishima teased Kuroo about for at least half of their walk.

Upon reaching their floor, they parted when Kuroo reached his apartment first. Tsukishima is about to enter his apartment already when Kuroo calls out to him. He didn’t realize that Kuroo is still watching him.

“Tsukki!” Tsukishima turns to Kuroo.

“What? And I said to stop calling me that.”

“I’m sorry by the way if I have insulted you somehow during our first meeting. I didn’t mean to be rude.” Tsukishima didn’t expect that. Honestly, he doesn’t mind it anymore.

“It’s fine already,” says Tsukishima.

“That’s good.” Kuroo is about to enter his apartment already when his head pop-out again.

“Oh and you’re sharing next time. Good night Tsukki!”

“Not happening. And I said…” Kuroo already closed the door. Tsukishima clucked his tongue before entering his own apartment.

What does he even mean by next time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! <3


End file.
